D
Delhi Raminovei(alias D) is a member of the House and is 17 years old. He is the one that abducts Anny after a brief conversation and a walk. That is also his first appearance in the book. He feels the responsibility to keep the new member safe, as it was him who brought Anny to the House. He is accustomed to using throwing knives as weapons, otherwise he likes as much physical activity as possible, having no other certain hobby formed. Personality D is really calm on a daily basis and gives off a trusthworthly vibe to others. The same as Anny, he rather tries to be careful and rational as possible with his decisions. He is very confident in himself and motivated. The content and seemingly perfect personality is caused by early aged pshychological illnesses, which due various events have turned into a bipolar-personality disorder. Family D's family had lived in the Province since his birth. When he was young, he had a mother(Saara) and a father(Franke). He still lives with his twin sister Anna in the House. Saara ...was a medical student outside the area. Achieving the top grades, she was especially picked out to work for the Province. There she met Franke and settled down. Franke ... was a customs officer within the Province. His parents have moved out of the woods into the Province and inherited him the 2-storied house. When the twins were 13, their father received a false accusation due to which he was imprisoned and possibly sentenced to death by the Province's higher-ups. Their mother was forced to leave their home with the children and venture into the woods in hopes to find Franke's first home. Getting lost and setting themselves to camp near a cave. The next day twins went to search for berries. Returning, they found the camp nearly destroyed, their mother nowhere in sight. The twins took what was left of the food supplies and wandered around until Ikha found them and took them to the House. Demonic D After accustoming to the House, Anny witnessed D the first time after the abduction as she entered a washroom, knocking beforehand. She saw a wounded, fatally bleeding pale/grey skinned demonic human. She recognized it as D, although his eyewhites were turned dark grey and his eye colour was white. Though left with scars, D survived perfectly. The reason for this happening is D's past of psychological illnesses. He had ADHD from an early age, until he was 6 years old. While being at the dinner table, he had an outburst(shocking matter being a fork hit in the table) infront of a every 5-year house inspection to check on the family's well-being. Medical development fallen back, religious exorcists were sent to deal with the matter, mistaking it for demonic posession. After the event D forgot entirely about it and knows only by Anna's story, who was peeking behind the window that time. D had calmed down, forming his seemingly perfect personality. Yet instead he turned bipolar. Albeit he is difficult to anger, once a trigger event happens, he is nearly impossible to calm down for a certain amount of time. In this state, he could not die from the normally fatal wounds due to his blood vessels nearly stopping his circulations as his muscles basically cramp around the certain wound to stop the flow. This state is currently incurable, as he isn't willing to see any kind of exorcist or religious healer whatsoever. Anna, having access to chemicals, tries to form up a sedative albeit with little success, that D keeps in the flask. The item remained with him since their mother's disappearance. Appearance In the beginning of the book he had long blonde hair, covering nearly the right side of his face. After the first so-called demonic appearance in the book, his hair was above shoulders, unevenly messy, not cut but torn. He has light blue eyes, that turn white in his demonic-state(also eyewhites turn dark grey.) He usually wears a dark coat, indoors or out, yet throughout the book he has been seen in simple shirts and baggy jeans. He has short black boots, as he loves simplicity and comfort. Since the first demonic-appearance in the book, he has a long scar along the left side of his neck, right cheek, left shoulder and right arm. Also check Story/places: Beginning storyline Characters: 'Anny '